


Pre-Date Night

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, Date Night, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Poly Relationships, Polygrumps, Sexy, ShipGrumps, Shopping, Short One Shot, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, playful, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Aaaaaah I'm sending you some good vibes to pick up your mood! For a prompt can you do Dan and Suzy going clothes shopping together? (Maybe they're picking out cute outfits to wear for a date with Arin?)





	Pre-Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Thanks again to @sweetiefiend for being the best person in the world and being there when I feel down <3

“I don’t know, Suzy,” Danny mused as he eyed the outfit his friend picked out for him. “This doesn’t really suit me…”

“Oh why not?!” She countered back, “Pink is a nice color on you!”

“Yeah, but I want Arin to love ME, and not a pretentious ass!” He laughed loudly. “I’m not into the whole ‘symbols with flower prints’. Add a Snapback hat and you have yourself a Jewish douche!”  
The shirt he and Suzy were bickering about was a pastel pink tie-dye shirt with a large cross on the front and flowers resided in the symbol.

“Dan, Arin loves pink. You and I both know it; plus he isn’t going to think you are a douchebag.” She pouted, placing the shirt back on the rack.  
Dan couldn’t help but see the slight disappointment that landed on Suzy’s face. A face that expressed amusement, he gently tugged on the Gothic girl’s arm to bring her closer and softly planted a kiss on her glossy lips. She blushed a deep red from the unexpected affection.

“Tell me the truth, YOU just wanted to see me in that outfit~,” He purred.

“Oh hush, you…” Suzy stammered, her mind in a haze. She scurried to the other side of the clothing racks, trying to keep her mind busy on helping her counterpart find an outfit. However, she couldn’t help but let a smile surpass her lips. She was really excited about this day.

“Suzy! Can I wear this?!” Dan’s voice pulled Suzy’s head from the clouds. Her eyes gazed at the tall and lanky man who now resembles a child on Christmas day. He held up a white shirt and on the front read:

 

FUCK  
\- verb [FAAK]  
-ing, ers, s  
Fuck can be used in many ways and is the only fucking word that can be put every fuckingwhere and still makes fucking sense. Fuckers.

 

Suzy almost doubled over from laughing so hard. “Of course you would want this shirt! I cannot believe this store sells a shirt as vulgar as that!” She cried out during her laughing fit.  
Dan snickered. “Well, this suits me more than the other shirt!”

“Fine, fine,” Suzy wiped her eyes carefully, trying not to ruin any last bit of her makeup that the tears didn’t get to. “I’ll allow you to get that.”

 

It didn’t take long before the two lovers pieced together Dan’s outfit.  
“You should go try them on to make sure it fits,” Suzy said, rummaging through the women’s section to find her outfit. “There’s a fitting room just down this area; come back to me so I can judge your taste on clothes.”

“Okay, mom…” The older man faked an angst-y groan before playfully stomping towards the fitting rooms.

“Don’t make me spank you, mister!” Suzy called out. Her response back: “Baby, yes please~!”

 

With Dan gone, Suzy focused more on her outfit for the night. The day when her and her husband, Arin, discussed about wanting more than a two-person relationship played on constant loop in her mind. When they both agreed they wanted to include Dan made her extremely happy; when Dan agreed to be with both of them made her heart soar.  
She felt her ears grow hot. Both her and Arin were nervous in the beginning to bring this topic up to their friend. She was afraid this would be too “weird” or “sudden” for Dan that their friendship would tarnish and cease to exist. A poly-relationship can seem very intimidating, but the fact that the singer was more than happy to be one with their love made Suzy feel like the world was off her shoulders and she could breathe again.

Lost in her thoughts, she mindlessly rummaged through the women’s section before her hand felt something soft and velvet. Snapping out of her trance, she unhooked the fabric from the hanger and gawked at the beauty before her. A velvet dark purple dress with long bell sleeves and a deep V-neck. The bottom flared into beautiful lace, reminded her of Morticia Addams and her goth style.

 

“Hey, Suzy, what do you think?” Dan’s sultry voice spooked the beauty queen as she faced her partner. She couldn’t muster any words to say when her eyes locked to his face and scanned down his body.

The well loved RUSH shirt was replaced with his new favorite FUCK shirt with a tight midnight black leather jacket on top. The collar of the jacket had spiked studs that reminded Suzy of Dan’s sharp canines. His worn and torn blue jeans were gone and instead became black skinny jeans; his left pant leg had two zippers that were parallel to each other but went across diagonally.

“Hello? Earth to Suzy?” Dan waved his bony hands across the bewildered woman’s face. She could only whisper “holy fuck” as her heart jammed itself against her chest cavity and her face flushed crimson. “So you hate it~?” Dan teased.

“Holy shit, Dan, I think you…did a really…really nice job…” She took a soft breath before smiling. “Arin’s going to love seeing you in this.”

“Well, I’m glad Arin’s going to like it…but,” He inched closer to Suzy before backing her into a wall. He placed on palm against the white wall, leaning against it to balance his body weight. Suzy tightly gripped the dress and let out a soft squeak when Dan pressed his forehead against hers. “I want to know what you think~” He lulled.

“I-I…I mean…I-I d-d-do like it…” She whispered. The singer tucked his long index finger under his love’s chin, pushing her face upward.

“I hate when you hide your pretty face from me~” He held this position for what felt like eons for Suzy but finally pulled away and giggled as he watched the flustered Youtuber hide her face in the dress.

“Damnit, Dan! Save the sweet talk for Arin!” She cried out, fanning her hot face.

“This is going to be super fun!” Dan exclaimed in his normally bubbly voice. “And don’t worry. I have things planned for Arin too~”


End file.
